Yukigafuru Riyū
by The Willing Prisoner
Summary: Snow/ Ice arcobaleno fic! Meet Yufumi Kitsune, the snow arcobaleno. He loves anywhere that has a temperature of zero degrees and likes eating ice cream. One cold day, he woke up. That's the problem...he wasn't meant to wake up. Warning: OCs and AU. Mafia will get involved eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is an ice arcobaleno fic. I just noticed that there were only a few fics that were about them, so I decided to create one that has a first person point of view. The main character would be an oc of mine. I hope the idea or the plot would be as original as I had intended it to be. Not really sure whether I should drag the Vongola into it but...oh well. Still undecided.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my oc's and my plot line.

* * *

**(First Person POV)**

Every inch of my body felt cold.

It may be a bit hard to believe but I woke up in a bed of melting ice, not the watery type, but the one called 'dry ice'.

The first thing that had overwhelmed me was the feeling of incredible clarity.

As if the chillness of my surroundings made me feel oddly safe.

"Why am I here?"I asked aloud, and tried very hard to listen if anybody actually heard me except myself. As I had expected, only echoes of my voice answered me in the cave of ice I was in.

The said cavern was quite huge and everything in it was made of ice, except me of course. It was like an ice sculptress' masterpiece, but I wasn't on the business of marvelling at it. I was on a mission to find out why I was in it, since it just came to me that I don't remember a thing at all, and yet I was calm and composed.

I readied myself to walk over to the frozen pond that was near me, to catch a glimpse of me.

* * *

I had a hard time trying to stand up. My legs felt numb.

It was only then that it struck me that I was wearing a white "yukata". It was elegantly pure white and had a few lilies embroiled on the lower part, it was familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it and when I had worn it, but it gave me the idea that I was in a country called "Japan".

The mere thought of being in Japan filled me with an emotion I couldn't exactly identify.

Every step I made towards the pond felt heavy. I was barefoot, and trying my best to reach the centre of a frozen paradise. It only took a few minutes to stare at the reflection, a few seconds for my memories to return and a few 'moments' for shock to register in.

...staring back at me was a pale white boy with lilac eyes.

I brushed my hair, and the boy brushed his silvery white hair.

Slowly, I witnessed how the facial expression of the boy turned from wonder, to shock until it had settled down to horror. For the boy in the ice was supposed to be dead.

His death was the final solution, a sacrifice that was orchestrated and made for a purpose. His name was Yufumi Kitsune, the holder of the silvery blue pacifier...and he was me.

* * *

(**Author's POV)**

"Holy. Shit." A petite boy named Yufumi, as anyone might have heard, cursed. After all, he just got the shock of his life.

All the angelic grace and calm that he possessed minutes after he woke up was completely gone.

He was living the nightmare of all his plans, which was NOT supposed to be even felt since he was expecting to wake up in what normal people call "the afterlife".

Waking up was a failure. It was HIS failure to not die. Don't get the whole case scenario wrong though, he wasn't some suicidal or depressed dude. He just knew the fact that his death was the key to the success he had wanted

...which pretty much explained why he was frustrated.

"How could this happen?" He asked whoever it was that might be listening in, which turned out to be himself.

He rubbed his temples for a few minutes to calm himself. He loses his lucidity whenever he felt too much emotion.

He steadied and straightened his posture.

At first, when he just woke up, he had thought that wearing a yukata was comfortable and nice.

Now he realized how ridiculous it was. How would a normal person react when they see someone wearing a yukata out in the open?

"Troubesome! Too troublesome." He struggled, walking out by the path which was hopefully towards the exit.

He had absolutely no idea where he was, how he got there or why he was still alive.

Everything was in shambles. He had no clue what he should do, and he was afraid...afraid of the outcome of his 'death'.

Did his plan worked? What was the aftermath? How many days or years had he been asleep? Is 'he' still alive? And why the heck was he so hungry?

* * *

**( Yufumi's POV)**

I got outside and I didn't liked it at all. Whoever had put me inside the cave was thinking right. I would never have lived to wake up in a jungle, much less explore it.

The trees were tall and the ground...the ground wasn't ice! I felt like a fish out of water.

If it weren't for the fact that I was starving and searching for some information of my whereabouts, I would rush back inside the comfy cave and sleep the day away.

The soil that I had walked on was turned to ice, which made me oddly giddy.

It was a gift and a curse. But momentarily, it was something to celebrate for. I mean, I was barefooted!I don't want to cut my feet, or even get me dirty.

Plus, the jungle was thick. I had to swat away the big leaves of pesky plants, freezing the small droplets of water on them in the process.

I just then realized how hard it was to have no sense of direction, and how hard it was to find civilization.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

For half an hour, Yufumi cursed himself for not finding the way out of the so-called hell hole he was in.

The bad thing was the fact that it was almost nightfall and the sun was on the verge of vanishing.

It was at that moment that he almost allowed himself to believe the tiny voice in his head screaming "I'm lost! I'm lost! I'm lost!" over and over again

...until he heard someone else' voice.

" Tou-san? Hai. I'll be back before nine. Ja' " The unfamiliar voice said in Japanese.

It didn't matter who it was that had said it, Yufumi quickly followed the direction from which the voice came from.

What came over him was probably what normal people call 'desperation', but to him it was his 'clever thinking'.

He stumbled before he finally reached a rock road.

Barefooted, tired and frustrated, he looked exactly like what he was at the moment...LOST.

He dusted off himself and looked towards the bright lights that could be seen nearby, it looked like a town.

No one was on the path going there, but when he looked on the opposite direction which was behind him

...Someone was there, staring directly at him.

**Author's note: **Review please. Just don't tell me to get a beta. I won't be getting any beta. -_-

Not really sure whether or not I should continue this story. I have already written the next two chapters and I would post it once I have the time. Please review and tell me what you think about it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :**Thanks to all the people who dropped some reviews, the ones who added my story as one of their favorites and "following" it.

* * *

**(2nd OC POV)**

Nothing that happened earlier made me expect something mystical to come my way. It was just any other day; I woke up and did my usual routine.

The only thing that was not like yesterday or the day before that was it was a festival night.

I had to wear a yukata and bring a lamp to hang in the tree that the towns' people had made. It was a simple tradition of our town to 'make peace with the spirits for a good harvest'.

I never believed the folklore could be true.

"Son, some visitors might be coming tonight. I need you to welcome them. Some of your cousins would be there." My dad knocked on the door before entering my room. He took one long look at what I was wearing, then immediately frowned in distaste.

"This is my favourite one Dad. I won't wear anything else. "I said with a final tone.

He knows not to argue with me when I want something so bad. He probably thought _again_ that the thing I was wearing looked a bit faded and cliché, but it was perfect.

The other people who would be at the town festival would be wearing just the same. Normal was what I was aiming for.

Maybe for once the people there will treat me as one of them, not some rich kid that stayed in a huge mansion his whole life.

They wouldn't' treat me as _me. _

"Oh, Tou-san, which cousins did you meant?" I asked before he got out of my room. He was just too sneaky. Appearing and disappearing were his specialty.

"Cousins from my side" He said with pride then walked out of the door without saying anything more.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes._ His_ side of the family were full of nothing but keep-to-themselves brats and what was worse that they always answer when I question them. They just answer as short as they can and immediately zip their mouths up. They were a bit snooty too.

My father might be *ahem* filthy rich but I wasn't my father and I would never be as wealthy as him. I would be normal.

I stared outside through my windows. Everything was perfect. The sun was almost setting which means the events were about to start.

Grabbing the wooden lamp, I dashed down the stairs and _ooof! _

I bumped into someone.

"Eirin- sama? Are you alright?" I wasn't but I forced myself to smile.

"Toshiki-san, how many times did I tell you not to call me by my last name? Anyway, I'm on my way to the festival so would you kindly hand the lamp over? " He smiled sheepishly and I didn't have the heart to tell him how irritated I was since I was the one who bumped into him and he was the one who seems to be sorry.

"Hai hai, just be careful on your way. Good luck!" I heard him shout.

Toshiki-san was our somewhat- butler. I think he's the same age as me but he acts too mature and too controlled. He had always been like that even when we were kids. He was odd like that but nice.

Out of the back gate of our house, I ran as quickly as I can. The wind was a bit chilly but everything else was like it used to be.

I have always loved passing between the large and tall trees on the way to the small town. It was pretty relaxing.

I fished my cell phone out of my pockets and checked the time..._oh_... It was too early. The festival starts at seven. It was only almost six.

Almost by coincidence, I saw the 'long cut'. It was the path that was longer than the other path that the townspeople use and I never bothered to explore it.

The same time I started to walk on it, I heard a few rustling leaves. It was faint but I excitedly followed it, not directly though. I stayed on the path so I wouldn't get lost.

I remembered the last time I got lost. My father practically threw out a search party _everywhere_ with matching helicopters for me. It was at that time that I realized that I should never once again cause any inconvenience to my father. That memory still made me smile proudly. It was enough proof that my father was an amazing person.

Moving on... whatever it was that kept on rustling each and every leaves or ferns that it had walked through was still somewhere.

It was weird that the townsfolk refer the forest I was in as 'little'. Everyone knows it's huge.

I was about to give up since the noise I was following was gone when my phone started ringing. It was the ringtone I assigned for my father.

"I would be hosting a meeting here in our mansion. I need you to be here before midnight. It's a very important matter and half of the family would be coming which means you will be hosting the younger ones at your age, all right?" I heard my father say in a brisk tone. At his tone, it was obvious he already knew the answer.

"Got it. Do you want me to bring you back some lucky charms?" If I remembered clearly, he shrine at the town sells small stuffed animal key chains that allegedly brings people good luck

"No. God knows you need it more than I do. Now, go and enjoy yourself but be sure to get back here early." I could feel his smile all the way from our house and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hai Tou-san. I'll be back before nine. " I told him before I hanged up.

And there it was again before I took another step. The rustling of the leaves were back, somewhat louder than before. This time however, I decided that it was just some raccoon or a squirrel and not a small dog.

I turned back to look for something that might be cute and fluffy but there was nothing there. For a second, I unexpectedly felt the temperature going down abruptly. I felt a shiver ran down my spine.

A thought suddenly occurred to me...It was almost dark _so what am I doing walking alone?_

It was dangerous..._ and I was admittedly freaked out._

I turned back towards the source of the cold.

**_It was a ghost._**

* * *

**_Author's note: _**If anyone had payed attention, you would notice that my second OC's first name hasn't been mentioned yet. I was hoping for some suggestions...so...care to review? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those that decided to follow my story, and for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

**(Yufumi's POV)**

The stranger was unnerving. It wasn't because of his burning amethyst eyes but because of the way he was gawking at me.

I moved a few steps closer to him to get a better view of what he looked like. His hair was black but it kind of turned bluish when the light hit it. The more I got a tad bit closer I realized that he was taller than me.

He looked wary. As if in this dark and cold night with the matching blowing wind, I would attack him. I wouldn't. I'm perfectly sane to not attack another human being. It's in my "Interaction 101" to never scare strangers.

Everyone who has seen me certainly knows that I don't look like a robber, so why is it that he looks so afraid unless he thinks I'm a..._**OH**_...

What a silly guy! I'm not a _**ghost.**_

Do I look like a ghost?

He was five steps away from me and I was just about to tell him not to be afraid when he...

"Don't come any closer!" He exclaimed with a threatening tone then he reached for his right pocket to grab something.

That was when I grinned _menacingly _because no matter what weapon he has in his pocket whether it's a gun or a knife I will not be deterred.

I don't think he thinks of me as a ghost anymore. Hmmm... Maybe he recognizes me as one of the most famous hit men?

Anyway, I don't really care if he brings out a stun gun or a flame thrower out of his pockets. I'm not afraid of-

_**...a rosary?**_

"Stay back vengeful spirit and let your soul be saved!" he shouted out while holing out a _**rosary.**_

And he held it with both hands too.

Then he began to chant in a very weird way with a very weird choice of words.

"_In the Name of Jesus Christ, By the Power of His Blood... In the Authority of His Word given to me as a Christian... I bind and reject all familiar sprits, all companion spirits, all cardinal spirits and spirits of affliction. I bind and reject all spirits in the air, in the wind, in fire, in the netherworld, in the elements, all satanic forces of nature..." _He said in monotone.

**He's kidding right?**

"_I bind and reject all spirits of confusion, disruption, division, fear, disbelief, deaf and dumb, disobedience, and spirit of games. I bind and reject all the aspects and attributes of these spirits. I bind and reject all interlocking spirits...I command that there will be no communication between you or anyone else. I command that you leave quietly. " _

**Alright...maybe he's not kidding.**

"_In the name of Our Lord Jesus Christ, I break and dissolve every curse, spell, hexes, evil wishes, evil desires and hereditary seals. I come against all satanic vows, pacts, satanic sacrifices and Voo Doo practices. I break and dissolve all links with psychics, clairvoyants, astrologers, mediums, occult seers, satanic cults, fortune tellers, séances, Ouija boards, tarot cards and occult games of all kinds. Come Holy Spirit and fill this room corner to corner ceiling to floor..."_

This was just getting too much. I mean, he's starting to look _really_ stupid. Okay...here it goes...

"I hate to break it to you but I'm afraid I'm not a ghost or whatever you think I am. My name is Yufumi and I'm lost so would you please put down the rosary so we could talk normally?" I asked in the calmest and kindest voice I could muster...like talking to a wounded dog.

Thankfully he stopped.

And stared.

And _stared._

And _**stared.**_

Then he looked pointedly at me before he pocketed the rosary. **Thank God for sanity!**

"You're not a ghost so what are you?" He was frowning _plus _he was still keeping his distance away from me.

I crossed my arms. Can't he see I'm _human_?

...He raised his eyebrows while staring at my feet. Naturally I looked down at my feet...to see the ground frozen around me. Oh... I forgot about _that_.

I sighed.

"I'm an arcobaleno, a snow arcobaleno to be specific." I said. No use lying to him. I don't think he knows a thing about arcobalenos anyway.

I felt my pockets just in time to feel my pacifier. Then I wore it around my neck and the ground went unfrozen. In short, it got **hot**. Sadly, my feet weren't spared. I could feel the roughness of the land which was devoid of any ice.

"Do I look human now?" I asked. He looked shocked for a minute then he laughed. He actually laughed!

Is he _**crazy**_?

"What?" I snapped. He was holding his stomach while laughing. It was very annoying to watch.

For some kind of reason, I liked it more when he was spouting nonsense and quivering like a scared puppy.

"Stop laughing." I commanded. This time he stopped. He wiped his eyes as if too much laughing can actually make him tear up. He stood straight, walked towards me and _jabbed my forehead with his finger._

It hurt so I glared at him. What a crazy jerk.

"So you're not really an evil spirit?" He was smiling too brightly. I _swear_ I can feel the flowers and the hearts in the background.

"No. Do I look like an evil spirit?" I rubbed my forehead. He looked so goofy. It was too surreal. Everything around us was on a different theme but there were we having a talk, in the middle of a scary jungle.

"Sorry about that. You looked so cute pouting. I couldn't help myself." He sounds honest, which annoyed me more since I wasn't pouting. I was glaring!

"Apology denied. You owe me." I demanded. He scratched his head. It was kind of cute to see him like that.

"I see. Let me provide you a place to stay for the night. You're barefooted and It would be mighty rude of me not to offer you anything. Deal?" His smile was lop-sided and it suited him. Wait...why is it that I can't stop myself from mentioning his smiles? God. There must be something wrong with me.

" Why? I don't even know you." I told him and for some odd reason, he grinned like a fool. What now?

"My name is Tsukasa Eirin, Yufumi-kun. Do you want to come with me?" He smiled at me. I looked around and saw no one else which meant one thing. I had no choice.

It was dark already and I was growing tired of standing up.

Before I could even say yes, he did a rather strange thing. He extended his right hand, beckoning me to come with him.

In turn, I grabbed it and I was surprised.

His hands were **warm.**

**Author's note:**

Special thanks to Cielo8027. You know what I mean.

Anyway...please review and tell me what you think. :


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks for all those that had followed my story.

Special thanks to **CrimsonSkyTamer,** **Shina15yuki98 **and to my advisor **Cielo8027**.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

It was almost nine and yet a lot of people were still very much awake. Two of these certain people were Yufumi Kitsune and Tsukasa Eirin.

Tsukasa, the raven-haired teen, was smiling ear-to-ear as he walked slowly back towards their mansion. He completely forgot about the festival at the nearby town due to a new-found *ahem* friend named Yufumi.

They were holding hands because of the taller guy's insistence. The other was warm while the other was cold.

"Are we there yet?" Yufumi asked with a hint of annoyance. In return, the questioned person squeezed his hand.

They stopped walking when they reached a very large red gate. None of them can see the other side but both of them think they're in the right place.

Tsukasa's eyes twinkled.

"We're here"

* * *

**(Tsukasa's POV)**

"I know I hid the key...here!" I held out the small golden key before Yufumi-kun.

For the first time in my whole life, I want someone to be impressed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked with his arms crossed. _Looks like the person I want to make an impression on isn't that easy to impress._ He was like a grown guy in a teenager's body. He was just a little bit smaller than me. It was quite fascinating to know he wasn't human.

"So...how old are you?" I asked as I opened the gate. We pushed it together since he noticed I had a hard time on it. Let's just say I'm not used to opening it myself. There used to be people who open them for me but they seemed to busy tonight.

"I'm seventeen. How about you?" I looked at him for a minute to see if he was kidding. He wasn't.

"You're seventeen?! You look fifteen!" _No. He looks fourteen!_ I jokingly said but I was dead serious. Are all those 'arcobalenos' like him? What's funnier was that he looked at me as if _**I**_ was the one joking.

"I'm two years younger than you. Yare yare, you really are small aren't you?" I laughed as I guided him towards our mansion. It was a great thing I know all the blind spots of the hidden cameras my father had installed. I wouldn't want him to interrupt me.

"So where exactly are you taking me to, Eirin?" His question stopped me. I turned towards him with a smirk

"First rule in _my _territory, never ever call me by my last name. Just call me Tsukasa, got it?"

"Fine. Tsukasa, where are you dragging me to?" He asked again in curious tone.

"My dearest non-human friend" I grinned. "I'm not dragging you anywhere! You had a choice and you chose me and have anyone ever told you that you ask too much questions? We're going to my place obviously!" I enthusiastically declared as I pointed at our _majestic _"house". Though we were facing the back of it, I had to say our mansion was an impressive sight.

"Not bad for a crazy guy who accuses random people of being a ghost. Don't worry, I'm just going to stay for the night and I'll be out of your hair soon." It was dark yet the thing around his neck shone visibly, but the thing that bothered me more was that he sounded uncaring.

_**Why can't he stay?**_

I opened the door towards the kitchen. Weird. No one was there.

"There are usually a lot of people around here but there's this meeting my father prepared so all the chefs and the maids must be in the family room serving the guests." I remarked before I opened one of the fridges .Shoot. There were only water bottles in it. I can't remember which fridge they store the food.

"You thirsty?" I asked right after I grabbed two bottles. I threw one at him and he caught it coolly.

"It's not cold." He stated the obvious.

"Well yeah, they probably just stored it in a few minutes ago." I opened mine and before I even knew it, I was drinking really cold water, like _**icy cold.**_

_Naturally I almost spitted it._

He snickered.

"Sorry. Did I surprise you?" He sounded _innocent _which he certainly isn't.

"You are _**so **_going to tell me how you could do this and that later." I took his arm and kind of dragged him up the stairs. What can I say? I was excited to show him my room.

"Do you always drag people?" He complained. _**Ooops!**_

"Not really. You're an exception." I said happily. "Hurry up. We're almost near my room"

"_**You drag people into your room?"**_He asked incredulously. I grinned. Hadn't I told him already that he was an exception?

"You're not exactly human and I'm pretty sure my father won't believe me if I told him you're some kind of non-human being and that you need a place to stay. So...let's keep _you_ a secret!" I slyly said while I opened the door towards my room.

"After you" I curtsied for an effect before I released my firm grip from his arm.

I saw his face light up.

"Thanks. You have a nice room." He sounded a bit tired. Oh shoot! How stupid of me to forget! _Of course_ he's tired.

"I know just the right thing to show you. Come here. " I strutted towards the huge terrace in the centre of my room and opened the glass sliding door.

He stood right next to me and we looked outside. We could both see the nearby village.

"What? You want to show me the village?" He asked. He looked at me with a smile as if I was just being silly.

"Nope. Not that. Just wait for a few seconds."

_**BOOM!**_

The fireworks showed up just in time, but I didn't watch it.

...instead of the fireworks, I looked at Yufumi's face.

_**And he was smiling.**_

I'm glad I found him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review. I beg you people...

And, can you please tell me if it's getting a bit too sweet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. (yeah...I just managed to see one new review..kind of depressing...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"That was amazing!" Yufumi exclaimed. It had been awhile since he last saw fireworks.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tsukasa asked with a hint of mirth. He was secretly pleased with himself for managing to light up the tired teen's face.

"Thanks a lot for that and for taking me in. I know we just met and it was really rude of me to demand you things-"

"It's alright." The Eirin heir interrupted.

"No it wasn't. It was rude and you know it. See, I was really tired a few hours ago and I kind of directed my anger towards you so-"

"I said it was alright." The raven-haired teen interrupted again.

"It's been awhile since I last talked to another person who doesn't see me as my rich father's son. It relieved me to see you treat me as any other guy; In fact, I should be the one thanking you. You spared me from being alienated in the town festival. I'll never fit in." Tsukasa leaned on the porch. His eyes reflected the lights far from where they were, but they looked sad. It was impossible for Yufumi not to notice.

"You looked normal when I saw you. I would never have expected you to be a rich kid if you didn't offered me your hand and took me into your mansion. Plus, you were nice and you reacted like any mundane guy I've seen, and I'm not exactly human so I don't have the right to call you anything." The snow arcobaleno smirked before he sat on the porch.

"Hey! You might fall off." The younger teen said worryingly but Yufumi didn't move from his place. If he leaned backwards a little more he could fall off from where he was, and not to mention Tsukasa's room was in the third floor.

"Don't look at me like that, Tsukasa. I won't die easily. " then he swished his legs back and forth like a kid which made the worried guy sigh.

"So...What were those fireworks for?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I arranged that to make my new found friend smile?" Tsukasa jokingly answered with a question.

"There's a festival tonight. That was why I carried the wooden lamp." He added.

Yufumi stared at him for a minute.

"It's mighty brave of you to trust me and let me into your room." Yufumi changed the topic. He was curious as to why the other guy trusted him that much.

"You don't look like a bad guy to me." The other remarked lamely.

"Seriously, don't trust strangers easily." Yufumi said with a disapproving note.

"But you're not a stranger and you're my guest now." Tsukasa argued.

"And you're not human. You're an arcobaleno! Now that I remembered it, what's an arcobaleno? I've never heard of it before. Is it some kind of ghost or fairy or something?" He finally asked the question that has been bothering him.

"An arcobaleno is actually a group of cursed people. We were cursed to be in our infant form and we'll never age or die. See this pacifier?" He showed the Alice blue- pacifier to the Tsukasa. "All of us have these but each of us has different colour. Mine can sometimes turn to pure white but that's just me. We have different abilities too, but I'm a bit different from the others. No one knows my existence." Yufumi explained.

"How come you're not a baby then?" The younger teen asked.

"I'm an exception. Plus, I'm the only person that can use snow flames. I could do more than just freeze things up but it's basically my main ability. Any more questions?" He said in tone that he used to use whenever he speaks to dogs. No offense intended.

"You're special. I knew it."Tsukasa beamed. There was just something about him that was _off_.

"Just don't tell anyone else about it. Usually only mafias know about it, but I'm a different kind of arcobaleno and I don't want anyone to know anything about me, got it?" He knew the answer of the other guy but he just had to make sure.

"I'll keep your secret. Don't worry."

They both smiled at the same time.

"You're pretty good at accepting things."

"You're too human to be afraid of."

"That's a given."

"Admit it. You're too normal. "_But a lot more special than the others._ Tsukasa pointed out as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I _look normal_, but I'm not." Yufumi said in a persistent tone.

"Yeah, but you see-"

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Eirin-sama, are you in there?" asked the butler-like teen of the Eirin household. The second Tsukasa heard him; he quickly shushed his secret guest.

"Stay here. That's just Toshiki-san. I forgot to tell you I have to greet the younger guests my father had invited. Don't worry; I'll be back here as soon as I can." He stepped out of the terrace and slid the glass door to close it leaving the other teen outside.

"I'll be out in a second!" He shouted, raised two fingers on his lips to signal his guest to be quiet before he slid the curtain to hide the presence of the smaller teen.

* * *

**(Yufumi's POV)**

Tsukasa told me to be quiet and I have to say I had no choice but to do what he instructed. Apparently, he decided to hide me out in the terrace instead of in those huge closets of him or in the bathroom.

...Though it sure was cute of him to be sweet like a little kid. I wasn't really surprised when he said I was the first person who treated him normal. He was a rich kid so it was expected for him to be either a spoiled brat or a friendless gloomy kid.

He looked quite lonely for a second back then, but he quickly hid it. It made me a bit guilty that I was going to leave him.

Slowly, I tried to take a peek inside his room and by pure coincidence the curtain and the glass door slid open.

It was just Tsukasa. He was wearing a black tuxedo, it suited him.

"You look better. It suits you more than that faded yukata." I said with a smile. I was truly weird how his face would light up whenever I look at him, but what caught my eye more was that he was holding a paper bag that contained some clothes _that were hopefully for me_.

"I brought you some clothes. Your yukata is a bit dirty now after we ran through the forest. Hope this fits! My Tou-san bought them for me a month ago but it's too small for me; I think they'll fit you. Here. Take it. I have to go now. Ja'ne!" On that note, he left again. That was quick.

I don't like how he trusted me too easily. He was too trusting for his own good. A bit naive too. We just met and he already took me to his room already. Not to mention he left me alone in _his_ room.

The kid wasn't going to last if he were to be involved in mafia issues. What if I was an assassin?

...but then again, I trusted him too, but there's a difference between us. I'm a professional hit man, he isn't. I guess we're just both idiots.

I sighed.

What was I doing musing about a kid I'll be leaving soon? I shouldn't get too familiar with him. He's just a lonely kid who wants friends and I know a desperate soul when I see one.

Why was I even worrying about him anyway? I barely know him.

I took the clothes in the paper bag he gave me. In a matter of minutes, I was already wearing a plain white shirt with a hoodie and white black jeans.

I was about to head for the bathroom when I saw a piece of paper fell down from the paper bag.

It was the receipt for the clothes and I caught my breath when I saw it.

I wasn't looking at the price.

...I was looking at the date it was bought

And if it was true then it will only mean one thing...

I've been asleep for hundreds of years.

* * *

**Author's note: **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to all the people who left some reviews. It made me realize there's actually more than one person that reads my story. :

As to answer** monamonalisa17**'s question... This is the actual story _but _the past of Yufumi that wasn't fully explained would be further elaborated in the next chapters. ( snippets mostly)

And don't worry my dearest readers, I'm not planning to add too much OC's. There's just three of them, though if I ever decide to add more I promise therr'll be just one. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

Tsukasa Eirin greeted every guest that came his way even if he didn't know all of them. He spotted and welcomed some cousins, aunts and uncles he saw but he never stayed in one place for a chat.

Toshiki trailed behind him quietly while offering drinks to the people his companion greeted.

With a smile playing on his lips, Tsukasa moved like a jaguar. He moved from person to person swiftly without seemingly being rude about his haste.

Everyone who saw the Eirin heir quickly noticed how charming and a bit too happy he seemed to be.

"You seem happy today, Eirin-sama." Toshiki remarked. Apparently, Tsukasa wasn't listening. It answered the question the butler-like teen was wondering. There was no doubt. Tsukasa was currently absentminded.

"Tou-san, I've already greeted everyone. Can I go now?" Tsukasa asked bluntly. He didn't care whether he sounded too keen to leave.

"You just got here and you're already leaving?" Judging by the tone his father used, he was expected to stay for a few more minutes which made his smile vanish instantly.

"Who do you want me to meet this time?" Tsukasa sounded annoyed. He never used to show his displeasure but his father was _making Yufumi wait._

"One of your uncles of course! I have arranged for you to live in one of his houses in Tokyo. You'll be studying there the day after tomorrow. You need to meet new people." The answer his father gave him punched a hole to his stomach. If his father had told him that the day before, he would have been celebrating and hugging his father from sheer happiness but his father told the news a bit too late. He found a reason to stay now.

Tsukasa just stared at how his father talked to his uncle with a big smile on his face. He would hate to break it to his father but _he has to stay._

"Gomenasai Tou-san. I can't go _**now. **_I just found a new friend here! Plus what about Toshiki-san?" He pointed as the clueless guy. "He'll be really lonely here!"

Shocked at his outburst, his father seemed to think hard for just a second then he glanced at him as if he was thinking it over hard.

"Please?" He pleaded. He will _**not**_ leave Yufumi!

"Alright! Alright! I've decided. You better tell that friend of yours to pack up and do inform Toshiki of where you'll be dragging him to." His father sighed in defeat. "Your uncle will be departing before morning. One of our private planes would be escorting all of you to the airport then all of you will probably be there in no time. _So pack up now_." At that note, Tsukasa hugged his father as gratitude and rushed to look for Toshiki to inform him of their *ahem* willing departure.

"We'll be going to where?! You don't seem to understand Tsu- I mean Eirin-sama that I want to stay here! Unlike you, I'm perfectly satisfied and happy here." Toshiki outraged but Tsukasa was undeterred. He tried to explain it the best he can, but the other teen seems to have a rather thick skull that he couldn't penetrate.

He needs Toshiki. I mean, who would cook for them?

He took a deep breath. He _must_ do this.

"Just because you want to be a butler doesn't mean you have to stay away from other normal people out there in Tokyo. I'm pretty sure you can still act like a butler in the school we'll be transferring to. I heard they have role-playing clubs there." He pointed out. Hopefully, his childhood friend would get his senses back from wherever he buried it.

"You have no right to ridicule my dream, you idiot. I never teased you when you told me you wanted to be a hermit and now you're making fun of me?" Apparently, his friend seemed to have buried his common sense _way deeper than he imagined._

It was time for Plan B.

"Toshiki, we both know my father always gets what he wants but you look like you forgot the fact that I'm his son. I'm going to get what I want or _I'm going to drag your ass to Tokyo, got it?" _Tsukasa threatened. He matched it with a glare. Toshiki huffed in response.

"You know that _that _doesn't work on me. What got you so worked up this time? And don't call me Toshiki, call me Toshiki-_san._ You never earned to address me in that kind of way." The butler-wanna-be let his pretences drop before he put on the glasses he hid in his pockets.

"I found a friend but since my father wants me to be far from this isolated mansion I really have to bring him with me, you have to go with us to Tokyo and study there so my father would let me keep him." Tsukasa explained. He smirked. The wanna-be finally showed his true nature.

Toshiki was a sly guy. He'll trade anything for information _when he's not too busy pretending to be a butler._

"And what will I get from going with you Mister Romeo?" Toshiki asked curiously. They both know that Tsukasa never makes a big deal out of small things.

"I think I could haggle a laptop and a few things out of my father's pockets." Tsukasa declared. He knows the other teen loved gadgets.

"Deal. As long as I get a new laptop and my own room I won't make a fuss." Hook, line and sinker. The extra demands from the shady friend of his were _nothing_.

Plan B worked.

"I need to meet this new friend of yours." – Until he said that.

Tsukasa was a bit reluctant to let Toshiki meet his precious new found friend but he had no choice. He can't get to the other guy without bargain material. _Sorry Yufumi_.

"He's in my room." Tsukasa grudgingly said. Toshiki was surprised since the Eirin heir never lets anyone in his room.

"He's special." Tsukasa stated as they made their way to his room. Toshiki couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**(Tsukasa'sPOV)**

I felt thrilled as we walked up the stairs. I was finally going to get back to Yufumi-kun... though I have some extra baggage called Toshiki.

"First rule, never ever insult him. Second rule, you are not allowed to get too close to him. Third rule, show some respect you got that? Or else I'm going to-"

"I get it, Tsukasa." Toshiki interrupted. He sounded a bit annoyed. He better be. I'll be doing my best to get him out of Yufumi-kun's sight as soon as I can.

"I found him in the forest. He's so cute, like a small snow bunny wandering in the dark. I thought he was a yuki-otoko at first because it was so-"

"We're here, finally. He's in your room right?" He asked. I glared at him. I was just about to start the tale on how I found Yufumi but he decided to spoil it.

I swung the door and stepped in. I saw Yufumi fiddling with my laptop on my bed. The mere sight of him instantly calmed me down.

"Yufumi-kun, I'm back. What are you looking at in my laptop?" I absentmindedly asked as I plopped down on my bed and sat right next to him.

He was looking at some weird site but I didn't pay attention. I was paying a lot more attention on how I could get closer to him without being noticed. He didn't seem to mind.

"Nothing at all. I hope you didn't mind me using this laptop of yours." He said with that gentle voice of his. Of course I didn't mind. Why would I?

I was just about to tell him what my father told me when a nuisance decided to intrude my moment with him.

" Hi. You must be the new friend Eirin has been talking about. I'm Toshiki, a friend of his. Nice to meet you." Toshiki interrupted. I have to restrain myself from strangling him. I have no idea why but something makes me want to rip the smile off his face.

Yufumi looked s bit startled and he looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders and he got what I meant. He immediately knew I had no choice. He was amazing.

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Yufumi." He proclaimed then he stood up and shook hands with Toshiki. He was small compared to him since Toshiki and I were of the same height.

Toshiki looked intently at Yufumi before giving my new friend a full-blown smile. And yes, I was irritated at the sight.

"It was really nice meeting you but I have to be quick now since I have to pack up. Your new friend" Toshiki pointed his finger at me "decided to drag me to your escapade to Tokyo. We, as in the three of us, will be studying there." He said with a hint of amusement. I looked at Yufumi's face expecting to see surprise, but he wasn't. In fact, he looked interested.

"I see. Ja'ne Toshiki-san." Yufumi bid the nuisance goodbye. Toshiki left with a smile on his face, which was very irritating.

Yufumi looked at me, folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. _He looks so cute..._

"Looks like I have no choice but to go with you. Sleeping for hundreds of years practically erased my existence even in some mafia sites. The best thing about it was the fact that technology drastically improved. So this thing is called a laptop huh? Good thing I'm great at learning on how to operate new things... " He said with a happy tone. _But what concerned me was that h__e was sleeping for what?!_

"I've been sleeping for hundreds of years after I supposedly died. I don't know why I woke up and I don't even know why I'm still alive but all I'm sure of is that I'm happy because _now _I won't have any hit men targeting me and I could start a whole new life." He read my mind. I know I'm supposed to be panicking and asking him a whole lot of questions but there was only one thing my stupid brain decided to function with: Yufumi was going to start a new life...with me?

Yufumi was going to start a new life with me. Yufumi was going to start a new life with me. Yufumi was going to start a new life with me. Yufumi was going to start a new life with me. Yufumi was going to start a new life with me. Yufumi was going to-

"Will you stop grinning like a fool?" He stared at me as I have gone insane. I haven't gone insane! Seriously, I was just being a normal human being.

"So...no one knows you anymore?" I asked curiously before I started packing my clothes.

"Not a soul except you. Geez, aren't you supposed to be shocked?" He said with a resigned voice.

His past was quite confusing but all I know is that he's special. That's all. Is it a bad thing to think of him as nothing more than that?

"Well do you want me to?" I winked at him. He gave me a defeated smile. Why was he making a big deal out of his past anyway?

"Once a hit man, always a hit man." He declared in monotone. He looked like a demented doll as he continued on rolling on my bed. It was funny thing to watch, but a bit disturbing.

"You could always get back to the mafia world. And could you please stop worrying about what happened before? The past is the past. You should just worry about what happens to you now. You can't change the past but you can change your future." I stated as I pack shirt after shirt. It was at that time did I regret all the clothes I bought. I was on my third suitcase already.

"You really are something. I'm glad I met you. It must be fun to have a brain like yours. Worrying about nothing that doesn't concern you and being calm in everything. You're right, I could go back to being a hit man but the only reason I became a hit man was because being in a famiglia was fun." I looked right at him after he said that. An idea popped in my head but before I could voice it out he interrupted.

"My current situation is pretty hilarious too. A professional hit man is now nothing but a student." He rolled on my bed. I was almost done packing when I caught him staring at me.

I had a very brilliant idea, you see. And I kind of grinned insanely when I thought of it.

"Then let's create a famiglia with just the two of us. Wait, scratch that. There are already three of us! There's Toshiki and me then you! It's perfect. A three-man famiglia!" I suggested. It was a brilliant idea.

"You silly thing! A Mafia famiglia isn't something you could just create in a minute. It's not some normal club or organization. A Mafioso kills people and does bad things to other people. It's full of politics, murders and trouble." He sounded weird. I stared at him. Was he serious? I know about all the troubles being in the so-called Mafia world can bring. I'm not a kid.

"So what?" I asked with a smile. I don't really care if I become one of those 'Mafioso'. All I care about is being with my friend. Was that so bad?

"I don't know if you're being an air-head or being plainly stupid. Why do you want to be in a mafia?" He asked exasperatedly. I could see the worry in his lilac eyes and the frown that seemed to decorate his doll-like face.

"Same reason you do. You said so yourself, being in a famiglia sounds fun." I stated. He looked at me for a minute before he buried his face in the pillows on my bed. Why was he being furious? Was there something wrong with what I said?

"What's your problem? If you don't want me as a 'famiglia' you should just say it. I promise I won't drag you down. I can handle myself just fine." I finished packing right after I told him my concerns.

"No it's not that. I just don't want anyone to be hurt." I heard him say and I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Then I won't get hurt, and I'll tell Toshiki to be careful too. We could just start up as a really small kind of famiglia, the kind that no one attacks. Even in the mafia world, as long as we don't have anything they want, they won't bother us right?" I asked. I know I'm right. Every kind of 'world' always has an unspoken rule like that. I looked at him what I said that, in response he gave me a lopsided smile.

"It's hard to explain things to you. You have one hard head you know that? But I guess you're someone that I need you to be. I can never stay out of trouble so I need someone like you who will never get fazed. Maybe we could do what you said sometime. I can stay out of the game if I need to." He sounds defeated with what he said. What he suggested was alright for me as long as he won't leave me out. As long as I'm by his side, I won't make a fuss.

"Well, are you satisfied now mister-I-slept-for-hundreds-of years?" I asked him. After all, we can't just leave the mansion without settling the problems he has.

"No. I'm satisfied." He gave me a tired smile as if talking to me was a very tiring thing to do. I smiled back.

I don't care if I'm going to get into one heck of a trouble. If he goes in, I go in too. There's just something about him that I can't leave behind, something that I need to protect.

...and he's special. I don't care if he even slept for thousands of years. All that matters is that that I'm here with him. And if he ever decides to sleep for months, I'll be there when he opens his eyes offering company and *ahem* a rosary if he wants to.

The mafia world better be prepared if Yufumi decides to join in, cause I'll be there to back him up.

And I won't think twice to kill anyone who ever lays a hand on him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the kinda late update. I used to update everyday but I had no time last Saturday and Sunday. Though I made this chapter longer that what I used to post to make up for it.

And if you have any questions as to why Tsukasa seemed a tiny bit reaction-less, I purposely made him like that.

Please review. I need motivation.

Motivation leads to longer chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update. I was ugh...busy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I made this chapter extra long for being late for 3 days.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**(Author's POV)**

Yufumi noticed there was something wrong with his new raven-haired friend the minute he announced exactly what he found out. Right after he had told Tsukasa he had been sleeping for hundreds of years, the teen acted _fine_ about it! The guy didn't even seem shocked about it, maybe for the first few seconds but by God he quickly recovered as if Yufumi's news were small!

In fact, he tried his best to make the younger teen _really understand_ his situation but the Eirin heir shrugged him off with a smile as if hundreds of years were nothing!

At first, he thought the guy was just too shocked to say anything about it, and then he saw Tsukasa continuing to pack his clothes as if nothing happened. It was disconcerting. He even came to the point where he asked him bluntly and directly why he wasn't shocked. Why... Tsukasa asked him back if he wants _him_ to be shocked.

It was at that exact moment that Yufumi realized that Tsukasa wasn't any normal guy. There was something _off_ about him and the more time he spent with him the more he realizes that maybe their chance encounter was fate.

The second thing that was disturbing was the fact that Tsukasa seemed to e staring at him...all the time.

When they got on the plane, Yufumi looked as him six times _and _he caught the amethyst-eyed teen staring at him six times! Not to mention the guy was _alway_s smiling.

It was getting a tiny bit creepy, just a tiny bit.

Yufumi looked back as cautiously as he can and found out that the other teens were fast asleep. It was better to see both of them asleep for some kind of reason, but it sure got him thinking just how many hours has he spent musing about things?

He was about to sleep when he considered the opportunity to look closer at the guy Tsukasa let him meet. He hadn't had the time to study him when they were in Tsukasa's room.

Trying to be discreet about what he was about to do, Yufumi looked behind him and fixed his stare in Toshiki ready to duck behind his seat if the other stir awake.

Toshiki had crimson hair that seemed to match the tint of red wine, he wore a pair of rimless eyeglasses and if he remembered it correctly he also had frosty green eyes that almost seemed to be emerald. He never met anyone in his whole life with that kind of hair and eye combination. It was interesting how unlike the four-eyed boy was to Tsukasa.

Yufumi smirked in satisfaction. He now knows in details what his companions looks like, so therefore it was time for sleep. It was better to know the people him than trusting them immediately.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**(Yufumi's POV)**

I turned around to get a better sleeping position. My pillow smelled like vanilla. It was heavenly sweet and a bit soft. I inhaled and found the scent quite comforting.

It was amazing to sleep in a plane with pillows because last time I checked there weren't any pillows when we got in the plane.

e!

How come I can hear the engine running?

I may be not updated with everything but what I hear perfectly is _definitely not a plane_.

And the seats in the plane weren't wide enough for me to lie in a vertical position but most importantly..._There weren't any pillows_.

I remained still for a minute and contemplated as to whether or not I should open my eyes, until I realized my pillow was _**breathing**_.

**Oh my fu-**

I opened my eyes.

And I could pretty much say this is the part of the story in which "lilac eyes met amethyst eyes". Tsukasa was staring down at me with a smile that sent chills down my spine.

First thing that I noticed was that I was apparently asleep on my friend's lap. Second thing was the fact that he was actually my pillow and the third thing was that we were on a car of sorts then everything pretty much clicked in.

I sat up as fast as I could and yes, I glared at him. I gave him a full-blown glare.

If I never knew his kindness and friendliness, I would have called him a creep. It was just too eerie to even think that Tsukasa was _watching me sleep_. (Hey! That rhymed!)

"Good morning."He greeted me as if I never fell asleep on his lap and as if he wasn't watching me when I was asleep.

"What's good in the morning?" I asked and there was no doubt in my voice that I was irritated. I was never a morning person and I would never be no matter what kind of *ahem* pillow I slept in.

For now, I would just ignore his creepiness and just think of the poor lonely sad part of him. It was easier thinking of him as the lonesome few-friends kid than to think on how the guy seemed to be behaving so strangely weird.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I looked around and found out we were in a limousine, judging by the buildings outside the windows we were probably in the middle of a civilization. Again, why didn't he wake me up?

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so comfortable so I just carried you here." He shrugged and looked outside the windows. I, on the other hand, can't believe that I just got carried inside a car without even waking up.

It must be mighty easy to kidnap me in my sleep.

"Before I could tell him to wake you up, he was already carrying you Yufumi-kun. Forgive him; he's just too excited to have a lovely friend to play with." A mocking voice said and I winced at how he said it. His voice was grating in my morning head.

"I'm not lovely." I looked pointedly at Toshiki. He was beginning to be a pain in the ass, but I just woke up so I might as well call everything real.

"Yes you are. See how defensive Tsukasa is when it comes to you? You're like some kind of porcelain doll that could break up any minute." He said with a wry smile. It was annoying since he sounded so sincere about it.

I took a glance at Tsukasa and I saw how hard his glare was. It seemed like the two 'friends' has an issue. Sad to say I don't want to be a part of it, it's too early to cause havoc.

"Where are we?" I asked the question that had been bothering me ever since I woke up. It was a bit hard to adapt to a different kind of surroundings since the last time I came to Japan was hundreds of years before. I couldn't even identify where in Japan we were if it weren't for the Japanese people around me.

"In a few more minutes, we'll be arriving in one of my uncle's house. He said earlier that only the three of us will be living there as my Tou-san instructed him to." Tsukasa happily answered my question. His smile was back again too fast.

"All arrangements were settled already for us and I expect Tsukasa's rich father already gave him a very large sum of money called monthly allowance." Toshiki remarked. Gone was the courteousness in his voice when he referred Tsukasa. It was funny how the two 'friends' seem to be bugged with each other, and yet they stayed acquainted for so long.

I was just about to ask them why they were so irritated with each other when the car stopped.

In front of us was a rather lovely house. The roof was in a mangy colour of brown while the walls were immaculately white, around it were a variety of beautiful flowers and the most surprising thing was that it looked _normal_.

Tsukasa's father was rich and there was no doubt in that so why did he decided to let his son live in a normal house?

"Amazing! The picture Tou-san gave me didn't do this house justice! It's _perfect_." Alas, the spoiled son apparently was the one who picked it. I looked at Tsukasa and sighed, it was blatantly obvious that he wanted to fit in.

Once we stepped out of the limousine, the driver carefully lifted the suit cases out of the storage and brought them inside the lovely house.

For a few seconds, we just stood outside and stared at the house that we'll be living in for the rest of the school year. Toshiki was the first one to snap out of daze and entered the house.

The driver quickly bid farewell and left after he brought everything in, and then the two of us were left standing outside the house.

"Let's go." He said excitedly and began dragging me into the house. I felt as if we were outside their mansion and he was dragging me inside it again. Nostalgia, was it?

"The first floor is consisted of the kitchen, the living room and the dining room." He pointed out as we were walking inside. "The second floor has four bedrooms with the exact size and components though the wallpaper is different in each room." At that note, I quickly realized that Tsukasa would make a great tour guide.

The first place of the house that I quickly liked was the living room. There was a glass table on the middle and four oak chairs that were beautifully crafted around it. Underneath was a massive oriental red carpet that had intricate designs on it which was definitely something only rich people can afford.

It was unexpected to see expensive looking stuffs inside a simple house. Sure, the house looked elegant at the outside but it will still shock anyone to see the inside.

I must say, however, that the kitchen looked fantastic. In fact I would trouble myself to proclaim it as perfect.

"I'll be in charge of cooking." I hastily declared right after I saw the complete collection of knives and silverware. I'm an excellent cook but I never cooked for no one but myself and a few friends, at least by taking the duty of cookery I would repay Tsukasa a tiny bit.

"You can cook?" I heard Tsukasa asked with awe in his voice. I saw Toshiki's head popped out of the stairs when he heard me.

"Hai hai. I wouldn't say I'll be in charge of cooking if I can't." I smiled and I swear I could have sworn Toshiki grin, but that would be impossible because that guy never grins.

"Thank God! I thought we're going to be trapped here forever eating Toshiki-san's miso soup!" Tsukasa laughed sincerely and I heard Toshiki huffed before he disappeared somewhere in the house.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked before I opened the large refrigerator. I felt so happy to see a lot of ingredients that I usually use inside it. It was complete from vegetables to the meat and eggs section.

"Woah! It's almost five. I never felt the change of time at all." Tsukasa chuckled and gave me his trademark grin before he sat on the white kitchen table.

"Time flies fast. What do you want for dinner?" I asked as I took out the chopping board and some knives. Tsukasa stared at me oddly, before smiling again.

I'm starting to get used to how he smiles with no reason at all, as if observing me was a very amusing thing to do.

"I'll eat anything you cook." _**Sweet**_. How sickeningly sweet he sounded. For some strange reason I was tempted to cook a spicy Italian cuisine just to make him regret what he said but I remembered how he has been so nice to me.

Next time, I'll prepare a list so he can't tell me what he just said. I mean, it's hard to think of what to cook since I don't even know what they want. I don't like it when the people I cook for doesn't appreciate it.

It took me a few minutes to realize I was actually afraid to disappoint them, and one second to tell myself that it isn't true.

"I'll be cooking something Italian, I hope you don't mind." I remarked before taking out of the fridge the ingredients I need to use.

I lost myself to cooking three different Italian dishes that I used to cook for myself back then. For some odd reason, Tsukasa just watched me all the time. Did he know he was wasting his time?

"Grab some plates and set the table. Make yourself of use than just watching me do all the work." I commanded like a pro. His obedience was something I'll never get used to, it's like I'm commanding a jaguar to sit and roll.

Secretly, I looked at him each time he turns his back on me. It wasn't his size that was intimidating about him. I've seen bigger men than him but they weren't something that was daunting.

I realized after spending more time with Tsukasa that he has a very unique 'swagger'. He walked so carelessly and never hesitates in each move. It wasn't graceful of anything but whatever "it" is, he got it.

"So, where did you learned to cook all that?" He asked curiously as he came back with his usual smile.

"Let's just say I read a lot." I answered and he pursued the subject no longer. It was comforting to notice how he doesn't ask repeatedly the questions I never answered specifically. It saved me the effort to divert the conversation.

"You're amazing."Another needless compliment once again. I'm not used to getting complimented a lot, plus it came to a person that I've been with for more than half a day. Since people way back quickly take back their compliments once they really _**know**_ me.

"You should be meaner." I instructed. "Or my head will get too big because of you." I finished garnishing the chicken cutlets with greens. I could smell distinctly the basil that I added. I _**am**_ amazing!

The way his amethyst eyes widened, I knew Tsukasa also smelled the appetizing aroma. If it was possible, his grin grew wider.

"Dinner's ready! Get down here!" I heard Tsukasa yelled. I smirked. Everything was going well for me, no snipers, no trouble, no enemies and most of all...there wasn't any mafia around.

I saw Toshiki jogged down the stairs and immediately sat on one of the chairs. I set down the rice, the main dish and the drinks. We ate in silence, until one of us spoke up.

"So, what school was it that we were enrolled to?" Toshiki asked as he got another serving of rice. I just continued on eating mine without bothering to answer a question I don't know how to response to.

Tsukasa swallowed his food first before he looked at Toshiki.

"We'll be attending the local school here." Tsukasa replied. I tilted my head indicating "What in the world do you mean?" but I think he didn't get what I meant.

"Oh. So we'll be studying in Namimori Middle School" Toshiki pointed out for me unknowingly. So the town we were in is called Namimori. How interesting. I wonder if it's prestigious enough for a rich kid to be in. Maybe they picked it for the security? (*snickers*)

I was about to put away the dishes when Toshiki came to me telling me not to bother myself with such activity.

"It's not fit for a doll to wash dishes." He smiled when he said to me. I, on the other hand, glared at him. I wasn't a doll.

"Go to your room now. It's the second room from the stairs. You look tired, it's better for you to sleep now. We have plans tomorrow morning and we wouldn't want you to look so tired." Tsukasa motioned me to go so I did.

"We'll take care of this." They assured me. Somehow I knew they would so I did what they suggested me to. Maybe I was tire maybe I wasn't but all I know was that the bed on the room I was assigned in was quite comfy. Before I even knew it, I was already succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

On the first floor however, one of the two individuals was in deep thinking.

He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed as he helped clean the dishes the lilac-eyed teen had prepared.

Once they were finished doing their task he saw to it that his companion went to his appointed bedroom before saying out loud to no one in particular...

"_We'll be seeing the Vongola heir soon..."_

* * *

**_Author's note:_ **I do hope this chapter isn't as boring as I had thought.

Anyway... I'm on my knees begging for anyone to leave a review.


End file.
